


Naming Terms by dizmo

by MissIzzy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e07 The Hub, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sitwell and Coulson are Bros, Snark, There Will Be a Reckoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original author summary): "I'll handle the matter internally."</p><p>That's even sort of what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Terms by dizmo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naming Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043477) by [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo). 



> Sound on this one's kind of strange, I'm afraid. Sorry.

** **

**Title:**  Naming Terms

 **Author:**  dizmo

 **Reader:**  MissIzzy

 **Fandom:**  Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.(Marvel movieverse)

 **Characters:**  Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell

 **Rating:** General

 **Warnings:**  No archive warnings apply

 **Summary:** "I'll handle the matter internally."

That's even sort of what happens.

 **Length:** 2:56

[Text](1043477)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/Naming-Terms-by-dizmo-read-by-MissIzzy.mp3)


End file.
